


For I am nothing without you, darling

by Goddess_of_flight13



Category: Original Work
Genre: Animals, Claiming, F/M, Kidnapping, Love, Mates, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 14:12:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1390711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess_of_flight13/pseuds/Goddess_of_flight13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah Simmons is your run of the mill horse farm owner. But meeting Dimitri, possibly the hottest guy she has ever seen, changed that permanently. Not only did he show her a new world after taking her from her home but he also made her the Queen to his shape shifting kingdom, by force. Now she is stuck with an overbearing and overprotective mate as her future husband and true soul mate, as she learns about the kingdom she is to one day rule while at the same time trying to keep her farm.</p><p>It's safe to say Sarah is not appreciating the curves balls fate is bombarding her with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For I am nothing without you, darling

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, this is my first original work I have posted so I hope you like it. You can also find it under the same title in WattPad.
> 
> Enjoy.

"Good morning, boss.” A very upbeat Geoffrey greeted Sarah as she approached the stables at 5:00 am on a Friday, way too early to be so peppy like Geoffrey always seemed to be. But then again they were all used to waking up at that time. 

"Good morning, Geoff. When did you get here? I didn't hear you arrive."

"That's because I'm sneaky when I want to be, boss." He chuckled and at Sarah's amused raised brow he added, "I just got here 5 minutes ago."

"Ah, I see. How's Beth doing today?" Sarah replied, referring to the horse he was feeding at the moment.

"Much better. She's eating more, thanks to you."  
"Nonsense, I didn't do anything. I just convinced her to eat a little after the procedure." Sarah explained. 

"Exactly, you convinced her when no one else could. You have a way with horse’s boss. Well with any animal really. Isn’t that right Beth?!" Geoff turned to the horse in question letting out a chuckle he patted the mare in question neck's loving and walked away from her stable to tend to the other horses.  
"Whatever you say Geoff, whatever you say. Oh hey, I saw a hole down by the west fence behind the chicken coop on my way over here. Not quite sure what caused it. Could you please go fix it while I take care of the cleaning here, and I can also finish the feeding if you want to go do that now?"  
"It's ok I got this. Let me just finish here and I'll go repair the fence."  
"Alright, thank you very much. I'll join you when I'm done." Sarah exclaimed as she left to head towards the storage area, where they keep everything they need for cleaning among some other things.  
"You can count on me, boss."  
As she finished cleaning the 10th stable she saw Geoff leave with his horse at his side and fence mending equipment, heading towards the fence with the hole she told him about. Sarah went to the next stall to repeat the process and when she was done cleaning 15 out of 40 stalls, John, a 31 year old trainer and keeper came to relieve her from cleaning the rest of them, so she decided to join Geoff on patrol of the farm grounds. She got on her horse, a black Thoroughbred by the name of Zane and headed outside to meet Geoff by the fence. On her way there she met Carl and George, her other employees. Carl a joyful 22 year old like Geoff, horse trainer for their few horses that did show jumping, and George a 49 year old race horse trainer who used to be a race horse champion back in the day, who mainly takes care of all the horses well-being and race horse training in general. As well as being Sarah’s right-hand man just like he was to Ross Simons, Sarah's father, before he passed away and she inherited the farm. Sarah gave them their instructions for the day, mainly to Carl since George already knew what he had to do, as he always did. She didn't bother looking for the other five workers to make sure they knew what was on the agenda today trusting that George would take care of it.  
When Sarah reunited with Geoff he was in the middle of his task and between the two of them they finished twice as fast. So they both mounted their respective horses and patrolled Garensville’s farm grounds together just like they did every morning. And like Ross and Sarah used to when Sarah was young but now at the age of 27, Sarah was the sole heir to G.F. since her older brother, Mitchell wanted nothing to do with it. And they're mother Elizabeth or Lizzie, like she liked to be referred to, passed away from breast cancer when Sarah was 10 years old.  
Garensville Farm was Thoroughbred horse breeding farm that was concentrated mainly in the breeding of said horses for racing and the occasional show jumping horse. It was located just outside of Campbell a small town in Hunt County, Texas. It stood with an impressive 100 acres, making it the biggest and most infamous horse breeding farm in Texas. And even though Campbell was a very small and quiet with a population of barely 700 inhabitants, it had a passion for horse racing. Go figure. So G.F. fit perfectly in its spectrum, which is why Gerald Simons, grandfather to Mitchell and Sarah, founded it there in 1945 as a small horse ranch with cows and 10 horses. And 57 years later a member of the Simons third generation had it running spectacularly with 30 horses, 40 if you count the owners and workers horses, but sadly no cows.  
The duo finished the patrolling almost two hours later, since at one point they decided to race each other to the other side, and were making their way back in a slow gallop when Sarah caught movement with the corner of her eye. She turned and to her far right hand side she spotted a figure in the distance, good 45 or so meters away from the path they stood. When Sarah looked more closely she thought she recognized the creature that was apparently wondering around alone.  
"Geoff, isn't Cielo with Jose today?" She asked her partner, making him stopped as he had wondered in front of her, not realizing she had halted.  
Geoff turned to look at where Sarah was staring and saw the same thing that made her confused.  
"Yeah, he is with him. They're practicing today. So why is he out there and how did he get out?" Geoff wondered out loud.  
"I don't know, but I plan to find out. You go on and head back to your work, I'm going to see if that's Cielo or some other horse that maybe escaped from someone else's stable." Sarah informed him as she indicated to Zane to turn right, off the path of sand and dirt, and on to the grass.  
"You sure, boss? I don't mind accompanying you." Geoff told her, not liking the idea of her boss and friend going off alone to explore on her own when she's so far away from the only people that could help her if it was needed. The problem being that she would have to jumped the fence and leave the farms territory to rope in the lose horse if it was Cielo.  
“I’m sure. Don't worry; I'll be back before you know it. Besides you just told me this morning I was good with animals." Sarah reminded him playfully as Zane kept putting distance between them.  
"That's true, but I can't help but worry."  
"Don't." He heard Sarah yell over her shoulder, soon followed by the sound of her laughter as she took off in a run. Geoff watched her go cross the field as her brown hair was tussled by the wind, the tips taking a golden glow where the sun it; the rest was hidden under her cowgirl hat she always wore. He can picture the amused glint in her big green eyes as she laughed.  
"If you say so, boss." Geoff said to himself. He heaved a sigh and ran a hand through his short raven hair while he continued his trek back to the main house. He later would come to regret his decision on leaving Sarah to go do his chores.  
Sarah approaches the animal behind the East fence and she slowed down her pace to a light jogged until she indicated Zane to stop just a few feet short of the horse, as to not frighten it.  
She slowly dismounted and signaled him to stay put. Zane being the calm and well trained stallion that he was did as he was told, and starting eating the green grass at his hooves. Sarah walked slowly towards the horse and when she was five feet away she realized it wasn't Cielo because Cielo is a pure dark chocolate color and this horse while it shared his tone in of color, he had dark patches on his four legs just before his hooves, when Cielo was brown all over.  
"Hey, buddy. What are you doing wondering around here, huh?" Sarah asked the huge animal who's only response was to stop looking at the edge of the woods that bordered the farm and stare at her for a few seconds before continuing to stare at the woods again. His ears twitching periodically at the new noises the woman was making as she hopped over the fence that lay between them.  
On closer inspection Sarah noticed the stallion didn't have any signs of ownership. There was no saddle, stirrups, reigns or anything of the like. But the animal did look clean and healthy; even he's hair looked brushed except for he's extremely long mane. Even for adult horse standards.  
'He could be a runaway, which would explain his healthy appearance and the lack of riding equipment. I just realized I'm calling him a he just by its characteristics. Well, he does look like a male.' Sarah's thoughts wandered momentarily.  
The owner of G.F walked slowly to the horse's side, keeping a relax posture as she walked and trying to look none threatening in general. “I’m not going to hurt you. I just want to get a good look at ya.” Sarah smiled reassuringly at the animal as he turned its huge head back over to her and stared almost quizzically at her form inching closer. The stallion started making loud neighs and shook his head, if Sarah didn’t know any better she say the horse was trying to tell her to not come closer. Snorted at herself for such ridiculous thoughts and she started to calm the obviously anxious animal.  
“Shhhh, it’s alright. It’s ok, buddy. It’s just you and me here; you’re safe. You’re a big, strong fella, huh?” She kept her voice down and soothing. The large beast stopped making sounds and looked at her. She swore she just saw the horse’s eyes flash with surprise. Sarah slowly lifted her hand, aiming to put it on the animal’s nose, was pleased when she was able to. Her hand patted the warm and soft patch of hair there lovingly. Sarah’s other hand came around to his neck when she saw the animal was calm under her touch.  
“You’re such a good boy. And very handsome.” She complimented as her right hand remind on his nose while her left hand touch his long mane. And like she though she found knots there, very small ones and few meaning that they are recent but knots all the same.  
“I have to agree with you there.” A deep voice said from behind Sarah, scaring her senseless and making her jump two feet in the air. She swirled around so fast that it was a wonder how she didn’t get dizzy. Behind her stood a large man.  
Before her stood with approximately 6’5 of height, a raven haired and crystal blue eyed god. His hair was short on the sides but longer on top and Sarah swore those eyes could pierce right through her just from the intense stare directed her way. And he wasn’t in bad shape either; under the white t-shirt that stuck to his body in all the right ways and fitted jeans, she could just make out the outlines of lean muscles, and a six-pack combined with strong arms and firm legs.  
Sarah’s breath caught in her throat and she couldn’t seem capable of tearing her gaze away from him. She can feel an immediate attraction towards this stranger that resembled sex on leg, and she most of been staring longer than she thought because she saw his lips move but no words reached her ears. Clearing her throat she tried to seem composed.  
“I’m sorry, umm what?” Even to her own hears her voice sounded off. ‘Oh God that was so lame. Way to go Sarah, surely now he doesn’t think you’re an idiot. Wait since when do I care about what guys think of me?’ She was brought out of her inner monologue and self-scolding when a chuckle reached her ears. A very deep and sexy one at that.  
“I said I haven’t seen you around here before.” The stranger repeated and then proceeded to flash Sarah the most pantie dropping, jaw slacking, 100 watt smile she has ever seen in her life. She felt her breath catch for a second time in the last 2 minutes and could feel her eyes practically bulge while her heart started to pound painfully fast in her chest. Suddenly she was thankful for the hand she left on the Stallion because she had a feeling she wouldn’t still be standing if it wasn’t for her impromptu crutch.  
“Well, huh that’s weird because I was born and raised in this very farm…” Her voice was a gentle whisper; Sarah was barely able to gain some composure in time to answer him but apparently this guy had amazing hearing.  
“I see. Well it could be due to the fact that I moved here by the end of last year so I only been here seven months.” He told her and for the first time moved closer.  
“Oh. I’m Sarah.” She blurted out randomly when she couldn’t seem to think of something else to say. He didn’t seem be fazed by her boldness.  
“Hello, Sarah. I’m Dimitri; it’s nice to make your acquaintance.” He replied making Sarah feel special and not like the farm girl she was. It’s when Dimitri said her name that Sarah detected a hint of an accent. She couldn’t place where the accent was from.  
“So tell me Sarah, where you planning on taking my horse?” Dimitri asked with an a spark of amusement shinning in those big blue eyes that could drown Sarah in seconds.  
“Oh, sorry I didn’t know who his owner was. I found him here alone just now. For a moment I thought he was one of mine that escaped and that’s why I came here to get him.”  
She replied quickly but nervously, not wanting to insult the stranger or something by making him thinking she was stealing his horse.  
“Relax beautiful, I’m just messing with you. I was looking for him actually, he escaped from my house, the little troublemaker he is. So I wanted to thank you for finding him before he got himself into a situation he couldn’t handle.” Dimitri stated followed by another chuckle that turned into a laugh as soon he looked directly at his horse. Sarah would have caught this if she wasn’t still hung up on the fact that Dimitri called her beautiful. She could feel the intense heat rising from her neck to her cheeks.  
'What the hell is wrong with me? I'm blushing like a school girl over one guy.'

Sarah only realized she hasn’t answered when he looked at her again after his laughter died down. “Is that so? Well, I just found him outside my farm is all. No biggie, no thanks necessary.” Sarah practically rambled or at least it felt like she was rambling. She could only hope she wouldn’t annoy him with that.  
“Oh, so this is your territory?! That’s amazing and I have to say I seen it from afar before, and it’s a beautiful farm. This is a horse breeding farm, yes?”  
“Ah, yes it is a horse breeding farm for Thoroughbreds to be specific. And thank you we try our best.” And for the first time since the conversation started Sarah smiled at Dimitri. He seem to freeze for a second before taking a step closer to his horse and patting it on his head.  
“You know I was quite shocked when I spotted you here petting Will. He usually doesn’t let strangers touching him. He’s kind of a grumpy kind of guy.” At this information Sarah was a little surprised but hid it well.  
“Well, he’s been nothing but a sweetheart. Isn’t that right, Will?” Sarah replied with a warm tone, continuing to pet Will’s mane softly.  
“I’m glad to hear that.” Dimitri said smiling once again. Sarah decided it was in the best interest of her heart’s health if she redirected her gaze elsewhere.  
She focused on her hand petting Will before Dimitri spoke again. ”Is he yours?” He asked pointing to Zane’s figure eating grass a few feet away.  
“Yes, that’s Zane. I had him since he was a pony. He was born here in this farm actually. He’s father was my old my childhood horse.” At this Dimitri smiled again.  
“Why do I get the feeling you were on a horse’s back before you even knew how to walk on your own two feet?” Sarah was the one laughing now.  
“That’s because that's probably how it happened.” Dimitri stared at Sarah in awe when she wasn't paying attention as she laughed. Eyes shining with admiration…  
“Well he’s a handsome stallion. Healthy, happy; looks like he’s in good hands.”  
“Why, thank you. I could say the same thing about Will. But how do you know Zane is happy?” Sarah wanted suggest to Dimitri to cut Will's mane or at least de-tangle the knots but she felt like it wasn’t her place, and she didn’t want to seem pushy or bossy.  
Dimitri froze for a moment like he regretted saying those exact words, a feeling Sarah was getting used to quickly by just talking to him and could relate to, before coming to himself and continuing as if nothing had happened.  
“You can tell when a horse or any animal for that matter is unhappy. It’s in there demeanor and it affects their very presence without them even realizing it.” Dimitri explained.  
Sarah thought back to all those times her father used to know how the horses were doing just by one look, that one look could tell who didn’t feel like exercising or who was feeling ill, and his words made sense to her.  
“I understand what you mean.” Sarah glanced at Zane, feeling glad that she could make him happy. After all they were partners.  
Speaking of partners, Geoff was probably half way across the farm by now, less than half way if he walked with Tate, his brown purebred, instead of running.  
“Well, I have to get back but it’s been nice talking to you Dimitri. And if you ever want a tour you could bring Will and we can go see the grounds on my break or something if you want…” Sarah trailed off weakly feeling a blush start to creep on her face once again.  
“That would be lovely. I’ll hold you to that promise. Maybe sometime next week?” He asked.  
“Yeah, that would be fine.” Sarah smiled weakly getting nervous all over again just when she finally calmed down a little during the chat about their horses.  
“Great.” He flashed her that breathtaking smile one last time and not knowing what to say or do after seeing that, her manners kicked in. She reached towards him with her right hand to shake his in a polite farewell.  
“I’ll see you around then?” She asked seeing him reach for her hand as well.  
“I’ll see you around Sar-" Her name was caught off by the intense light that exploded from their hands the second their skin touched, bringing forth a tingling sensation from their connected hands and up to their forearms. They both flinched and shut their eyes tightly to shield them from the blinding light. And when it finally disappeared Dimitri opened his eyes only to find Sarah sitting on the ground and looking at her hand slowly as if she just discovered it. The look of bewilderment on her paling face spoke volumes. She kept staring at her right hand which was still glowing and tingling but in a soft shimmering kind of way. When the glow subsided and vanish it left behind small black marks in shape of vines on the inside of her wrist. Marks that were very familiar to Dimitri.  
He looked at his right wrist as well and sure enough he had the same tingling sensation and glow that Sarah had, and when gone they revealed the same marks on his wrist which were identical to those on Sarah’s. Dimitri had to tell himself to breathe and not to lose control. This was not the moment to lose control, he could do that later.  
“What...is this?” Dimitri barely registered the whispered words from a very dazed Sarah, who was still looking at her arm, as he looked at his own marks and tried to reel in his inner animal that was pushing to get out.  
He looked at her with hoped and relieve in his eyes as well as fear. He didn’t know how to explain this to a human. How those one explain that you are their soul mate for life?  
“I think we have a lot of explaining to do, Alpha.” A new voice said.  
There was a deafening silence that one could only describe as the calm before the storm. It was broken by Sarah who has seemed to break away from her daze at the sound of the new voice.  
“Please, tell me that wasn’t Will talking just now.” Sarah said in a pleading tone that did nothing to hide her built up fear and dread.  
Of all the ways the whole shape shifter, soul mates conversation could have been explained, a horse talking probably wasn’t the best one.

To be continued...


End file.
